


Tinker Time - Steve Rogers x Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers lemons, steve rogers nc17, steve rogers nsfw, steve rogers sexy, steve rogers smut, steve rogers x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Your husband, Steve, has been neglecting you in favor of working out in the garage on his car.  It’s time to make sure he knows other things need his attention, too.





	Tinker Time - Steve Rogers x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: NSFW, oral sex (female receiving)), unprotected sex, fingering, excessive use of bad automobile based puns

You were in the shower, alone again, when the realization hit you.  You were becoming a desperate housewife. 

A few weeks ago, your husband, Steve Rogers, had brought home another classic car to restore.  This hobby was his passion and the detached garage behind the house was his happy place. You didn’t usually mind it, but lately he’d been so consumed with tinkering around in his happy place that he was neglecting to tinker around with yours.  The time for action had come, in more ways than one. 

This thought had occurred to you while you were shaving your legs.  You paused for a moment and then said aloud, “Why the fuck not.” Before you knew it, everything was shaved bare for the first time in many years.  If that sudden change didn’t get Steve’s attention you didn’t know what would. 

The memory of a wedding you’d attended together last year led you to the vanity.  That night, you had worn a killer dress and had gone all out with your hair and makeup.  From the moment Steve had seen you, he had devoured you with his eyes. You'd made sure to tease him throughout the evening, relishing the attention.  The second the cake had been cut, the two of you said your goodbyes and raced home. The front door had barely shut before you'd found yourself pressed against it and the recipient of every ounce of his passion. 

In comparison, your everyday look was very low key and casual, something Steve appreciated.  But tonight you were going for something that was sure to catch his attention. You took your time with your makeup and hair, making sure you looked as sexy as possible. 

Now for the clothes.  You dug into the back of the closet and found exactly what you were looking for, a sleeveless tight, short black leather dress that you’d worn as a Halloween costume several years back.  It came down just below your ass and the neckline fully showed off your assets. There was a zipper that ran from the hemline all the way up to between your breasts. One long pull and the entire thing would be open.  It was perfect. You paired it with red high heels that had a thin ankle strap. You bent forward to fix the girls for maximum effect then got your sashay on as you made your way to the yard. 

The house was set back from the road and relatively secluded.  The garage was concealed from sight so there was no worry of anyone seeing you, or hearing you. 

You stepped in through the side door and spotted Steve working under the car, a dark blue 1963 Corvette.  The car was up on risers so that he could have easy access under it and he was presently laying on a creeper that allowed him to slide around beneath it. His large, black motorcycle was parked not too far away. 

Time to put on your game face.  After taking a deep breath, you released it and let your body loosen up as you slowly made your way over to the car.  

“Anyone know where I can find Steve Rogers?” you asked as you approached the vehicle from behind.  You could see the bottom of his legs and feet sticking out from under the passenger side.

“Under here,” he called out, unaware of what he was, hopefully, about to get himself into.  Literally. 

“I was hoping you could give me a hand with something.”

“I’m a little busy right now, but what do you need?”

You located approximately where his head was and stood beside the car, spreading your legs as far as the dress would allow to straddle the area.  After clearing your throat to make sure you would get his attention, you explained, “My check engine light keeps turning on. It may be overheating.  I hear you’re the man to see about fixing that.”

Steve cursed as he smacked his head against the car and you knew he had finally noticed you.  He slid out just enough that he was able to get a clear view up your skirt. You couldn’t see his eyes, but you could see his mouth and the tongue that swiped over his lips as he took in your freshly shaved pussy.  There was no room for undergarments with this dress. Thinking about how his beard was going to feel against your newly exposed skin gave you a shiver of excitement. 

“You heard right,” he said hoarsely. 

You stepped back with your right foot and pivoted so that you were leaning against the car and could see his face.  His eyes were alight with mischief, as were yours. 

Playfully, you added, “Maybe you could check under the hood?  Make sure all the fluid levels are where they need to be?”

You stepped to the side a little to give Steve room to push out from under the car completely.  He stood up, taking in your entire ensemble. He swallowed thickly then replied, “Oh, I definitely think I have the tools to check those.”

Your breath quickened as you looked him over.  He looked hot as hell in a blue t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show reveal his massive biceps.  Blue jeans and work boots gave him a rugged sexiness. He had grown in his beard and grown out his hair, which was perfectly tousled, his hands smudged with oil.  He looked like sex on a disco stick and all you wanted to do at this moment was to jump on it and take it for a ride. But, you had to play it cool for now. The whole point of this was to make him want to come to you.  

You let your eyes wander up and down his body and added just a hint of annoyance to your voice when you said, “Guess I should warn you, it hasn’t been driven much lately.”

“It’s time to change that.  A hot car like that should be taken for a spin every day.”

You traced your finger along the car and shrugged your shoulder a bit.  "I agree. But lately it gets turned on and then sits there, idling. No one comes around to drive it.  Eventually it just runs out of gas and shuts off.”

The air between your bodies was so thick it could be cut with a knife.  Pure electricity. Steve was in the zone and ready to play along with your game. 

He lowered his eyes and you could see the words hit home.  

Steve’s voice was tinged with remorse as he replied, “There’s no excuse for that kind of neglect, I’m sorry.  I promise, it won’t happen again.”

You gave a quick nod with your head and met his gaze, a shy smile on your face for a moment at the love you saw directed towards you.  

Steve got back to the game and asked, “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“My friends call me Ginger,” you said, giving him a sly smile as you both attempted to not laugh at the joke.  You both loved old musicals. 

He recovered quickly and asked, “And your lovers?”

“Always call again,” you quipped, licking your upper lip slowly as you lowered the zipper that was resting between your breasts to the point where they appeared like they could pop out any second. His eyes were trained on your cleavage and you knew you had him right where you wanted him. 

“Silly me, where are my manners?  You were under the car when I came in and you did say you were a little busy.”  As apologetically as possible you added, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your work. Should I call in the morning to make an appointment?”

Steve adjusted himself, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as his eyes remained trained on your hand, which was toying with the zipper pull.  

“No appointment necessary.  In fact,” he said, lifting his gaze to meet your eyes, “I think I can squeeze into you, I mean, squeeze you in right now.”

“Can you do a full service job at this hour?”

With a sexy smile on his face, he replied, “Oh yeah, I’ll be able to service you real good.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” you added with a tilt of your head, your thighs squeezing together almost involuntarily as your own excitement grew.

“Let me just go wash up and I’m all yours,” Steve said, as he walked over to the work sink in the corner and began to scrub the grease off of his hands.  You chuckled to yourself as you noted him taking quick peeks over his shoulder to see what you were up to. From his position, he had a clear view of his motorcycle so you languidly walked towards to it and bent over to examine the bottom of the bike, keeping your legs straight.  

“This bike is a beauty,” you called out and knew he had spotted the view when you heard him curse to himself. “Maybe you could take me for a ride, sometime?”

“I’ll give you a ride on it tonight, if you’d like that.”

Slowly, you straightened back up and shot him a smirk.  “I’d love to straddle it.” 

You left the motorcycle and made your way around the car.  As you walked past it you asked, “Sure you don’t need to finish up with your car first?” By this point you were near the area where the door was and you decided to move towards it, making him think you were about to leave.

Before you could reach the door, Steve had slapped the faucet shut and all but ran to intercept you.   He looked into your eyes and took your chin between his fingertips. “Honestly, I’d rather be under you than that car any day.”

You found yourself being backed up against the closed door, his body only inches away from your own.  Those eyes changed from tender to dangerously sexy. It set your pulse pounding in anticipation.

He was still holding the rag he had grabbed to dry his hands and tossed it on a nearby bench, now that he was done wiping his fingers.  He moved his hands to either side of your head, framing you. It had been a long time since he’d had you pinned like this and you’d forgotten just how broad his shoulders were, how masculine his scent was, how sexy he could be when he was taking control. 

“Well, beautiful, first thing is to give your vehicle a thorough check up,  top to bottom. Gotta make sure everything is in working order before taking it for a ride.”

He backed up and, slowly, looked you up and down.  “Let’s see what we have here. Looks like a convertible top.  Manual or automatic?“

“Manual, I’m real good with a stiff shift,” you teased, quickly correcting yourself to,  "I mean, stick shift.”

“I bet you are,” he said and you couldn’t help but feel a bit proud as you noticed the front of his jeans grow tighter as his erection grew.

Steve’s hand went to your hair and stroked down the side of your face. “The paintjob is flawless and the body is in mint condition.  Nice contours.”

He moved in close and took a deep sniff near your neck as his hands roamed over your curves.  “That scent is heavenly, it’s like an aphrodisiac.” His hands cupped your ass and gave your cheeks a squeeze, pushing you in towards his hardness.  

“This seat has great cushioning.  Bet it would be real comfortable to sink into.”

In a breathy voice, you replied, “It would fit you like a glove.”

Unexpectedly, his mouth captured yours, your lips instantly parting to grant him entry and share a hungry kiss. One of your hands went into his hair, grasping the locks, the other pressed into the back of his shoulder to hold him tight, God, you missed this so much, it felt like the early days of being together which just helped to ramp up your level of excitement. 

Steve’s hands slid up your back and moved up your sides. He cupped your breasts in his hands as he broke the kiss. 

“I think I should test the headlights.” He pulled the zipper down a little more, exposing your plump mounds enough to pull each out of the confines of the dress.  

You looked down at the stiff nipples and joked, “Looks like the high beams work.”

Steve passed his thumbs over the tips, sending electric shocks straight down to your clit. He bent enough to reach them and softly ran his tongue over them, the need for him to do more causing an ache in your body. When he finally took a mouthful and applied suction you let out a loud moan and clasped your hands on his head and shoulders, encouraging him.  He moved from one to the other, driving you wild with each pass of his tongue. 

Your hips were gyrating, the rest of your body begging for attention.  He made his way up your chest and neck until he reached your mouth, tongues battling once again. 

His hand slid down to the hem of your dress and moved between your legs, feeling your bare lips for the first time.  Steve’s smiled into the kiss and ended it, looking at you with a naughty glint in his eye. You felt yourself blush, still surprised you had shaved everything off.  His sexy smirk and approving grunt let you know he approved. 

Steve’s fingers slid through your folds, getting slick from your arousal. “Hmm, I think you may be leaking fluid.”  Steve let a finger slide inside of you and you felt your breath catch, your hips already beginning to grind and your body wanting more. 

“Talk about a tight clutch,” he said, as he added another one, and you answered him by tightening your pelvic muscles around his finger, showing him how much tighter you could get. 

His eyes were dark with lust and he passed his tongue over his lip as he watched your reactions while he finger fucked you, teasing your g-spot to drive you wild. You were barely keeping it together.  You were panting, your need for him rising with every passing second. 

“Would it be okay if I open the convertible top?”

“It would be more than okay.”

Steve withdrew his finger from you, bringing out a small, plaintive whine from you in the process. He sucked the fingers that had just been inside of you, then took hold of the zipper to your dress and slowly pulled it down.  He then pushed the straps off your shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor behind you so that you were standing before him completely naked, except for the red heels, of course. You started to bend to undo to remove them, but he stopped you and said in a whisper near your ear, “No.  Leave them on.” A shiver ran through your body at the timbre of his voice. 

“Time for me to make that inspection,” he said, tongue darting out to swipe his lip as he watched you respond to his words.  He slowly made his way down your body, sinking to his knees on the floor and inhaling your scent, nuzzling into you. He swiped his tongue over your clit and you nearly lost it, the sensation so much stronger than usual.  

Steve lifted your thigh with his large hand and placed it over his shoulder, exposing you to him.  

“Now that’s more like it.  Time to take this new look for a test drive.”

Your back was resting against the cool glass of the door and your hands were buried in his hair, gently guiding his location and pressure.

His beard tickled your skin a bit, but you had never felt the wetness of his mouth, or the softness of his tongue and lips, the way you did now.  Steve took his time exploring you, sucking your clit into his mouth then burying his face into you to work you with his tongue in ways he’d never done before. The attention quickly left you shaking with an orgasm. Instead of pulling away, Steve began to stroke his fingers inside of you, getting you ready for his cock. You lost your mind again, moaning his name.  

You tapped his shoulder after that to get his attention  The leg you were balancing on was becoming shaky from the exertion and you were afraid you’d topple over if you didn’t get both feet on the ground.  He carefully removed your leg from his shoulder and helped to steady you by standing up and keeping his hands on your waist. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, a proud and slightly smug smile playing upon his lips.  They were glistening with your juices, his beard carried the heady scent of your arousal.

“More than okay, just have to calm myself down a little.”

“Not too much, though.  I’m not done with you yet.  I’ve got a lot of making up to do.”

“It’s fine, Steve, I’m-”

“No,” he said, interrupting you, “I’ve been neglecting you, taking you for granted. You deserve better than that.  I promise to change that.” 

Steve took your hands in his and kissed the knuckles of each.  Just when you thought he was turning all sweet and sappy, your husband changed direction.  

His brow rose wickedly and he said, “If you’re up to it, I’d love to give you that ride on the bike.”

You bit your lip, completely turned on at the idea.  It had been a secret fantasy for years, but not something you’d ever gotten around to trying.  

You grabbed a hold of his belt and started to undo the buckle as your way of answering him.  He tugged the back of his t-shirt and pulled it off in a single pull, tossing it onto the floor.  His body was ripped and strong and you couldn’t wait to be getting sweaty against it. 

Steve toed off his boots and kicked them aside as you finished undoing his button and zipper.  You pushed his pants and boxer briefs down and he stepped out of them before putting his arms around you and holding you close, devouring your mouth with another searing kiss.

His strong hands came down to your ass and moved just below it, hoisting your body up.  You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, his hardness twitching against your skin, eager to be inside of you.

He carried you that way over to the motorcycle, setting you down for a moment so he could climb onto the seat.  He helped you climb on, not as easy in sky high heels as it was in your usual leather boots. You straddled his thighs, facing him, and your hand found his cock, stroking it up and down.  When he began to gyrate his hips you knew it was time.

With your hand still on his shaft, you raised your hips up and moved forward, positioning yourself directly above it.  You sank down on his dick and both emitted groans of pleasure as you began to rock your hips. 

Your arms were wrapped tight around Steve to help maintain balance and you bounced as he thrusted up into you.  He sucked on the spot on the side of your neck that he knew drove you wild. 

“I want to fuck you,” he said gruffly into your ear before sucking on the lobe, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

You nodded slowly, eyes closed, breath coming in heavy.  “Yes, Steve, please!.”

“Then let’s lay you back,” he instructed and you separated from each other for a moment to change position. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and guided you back so that you were stretched out.  

Steve caressed your breasts, tweaking the nipples to make you thrust your chest forward.  His hand moved lower and he rubbed his thumb over your clit until you were practically begging him to enter you.  He took hold of his long cock, teasing it up and down your folds a few times. before finally thrusting into you. 

From this position you had very little control over things.  You held onto the handlebars to brace yourself as his hands held onto you by the ass, using the leverage to hit new angles for you.   

As he began to thrust harder and deeper you cried out his name, that familiar tension signaling your climax cresting once again.  You were in overdrive, every sensation was heightened. 

“That’s my girl.  Let me hear it!”

His thrusts were becoming faster and deeper as he chased his own release and you were gasping, unable to form words as waves of ecstasy coursed through you.

“I’m getting close, you feel so fuckin’ good around my dick!  Got another one in you? I love it when you milk my cock.”

His dirty talk did the trick and you were right there with him.  Another orgasm took hold as he released deep within you, hands now squeezing your hips as he kept the connection of your bodies tight.  

After a few moments he leaned forward and scooped your into his embrace, shifting to let you straddle him once again.  

As you clung to him, still a little out of breath, you praised him, “That was amazing!”  He smiled broadly and kissed you, then helped you off the bike and over to the sink area to wash up a little before going into the house.

Steve got the clothing from the pile by the door and helped you back into your dress, then quickly got his shirt and pants back on.  

“I gotta tell you, that lipstick is amazing, babe.  It hasn’t even smeared! It was a good buy.”

You busted out into laughter, not expecting the observation and thanked him through your fit of giggles.  

He did a quick wipe down of the bike’s leather seat with a cleaning cloth, then took your hand and led you out of the garage, flipping off the light and locking it up for the night. 

Steve placed his arm around your waist and held you close to his side.  

“I’m sorry you had to go through all this to get my attention, but I’d be lying if I said I was unhappy about the outcome. You were fucking HOT tonight!”

“Why, thank you, you weren’t so bad yourself,” you playfully teased.  

He gave a self deprecating laugh then added, “Believe me, from now I’ll make sure you feel like the priority.  Although, if this is how you plan on getting my attention...”

An elbow to his stomach was all the response that was needed from you.


End file.
